The Adventures In The Land Of ooo and aaa
by Allison The Human
Summary: The first minute, you were bored and want to have some fun, and next, you've been sucked into a portal. rated T for... uh... bad languange?
1. The Begining Of Our Adventures

This is my first ever fanfic... sorry for wrong spellings!

I had a boring life once, until he came...

Touka's P.O.V

I stare at the window besides my desk. _I wish school would end fast..._ i look at the clock. 5 more hours, _what do i do until school ends?_ I won't listen to my math teacher. _Math! Seriously? I hate math! _Just then, a note came out of nowhere. I pick it up, it says :

_I really hate this subject, how 'bout we go to the forest after school? I heard that someone has gone to the forest to find "The Legendary Treasure" turns out, he's body is found near the river. I know you like Adventures... maybe you'll find unusual things there.._

_~ Queentha and the others ~_

_Why not? _I said. I turned my back and nodded to them.

Seconds past... minutes past... hours past... 1 more minute, school will be done. _Yay! Summer, here i come!_ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong_...

_Yay! School is over!_

_Oh... well class, that's for today. We'll continue chapter 9 later. Have a nice summer! Said _my math teacher, Mr. Townsend.

After School...

"Heya!" said 4 girls behind me. "huh? Oh, Thatha, Felice, Divany, Dinda! What up?" i said while put in my books into my locker. "have you already forgot? We're going to the forest! Remember?" Thatha said. _Oh yeah, how can i forgot? _"hey, can we join?" then, Takagi, Arthur, Sebastian, Hito and Kaito showed up. "uh...um...can they?" i looked to Thatha, and just then.. "yeah, you can come! It will be more fun!" she said while smiling to the boys. "then let's...GO!" Dinda said "I'm SOOOO excited!" she said.

In the forest...

Thatha's P.O.V

"uh... it looks scary now..." Kaito said with fear (wkwkwkw). "Don't act like a crybaby!" Dinda said to Kaito. "remember to stick together..." i said. _I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me! "_Touka, are you sure your not scared?" i said to Touka trying to tease her. "Not a single fear!" she said like she's mad at me. "hahhaahaha... i tought you were scared!" i laugh. "look! They're something over there!" Touka is pointing at something, something unusual...

_A footprint guy_

We all gasp. _Is...is that real? _When the footprint guy notice us, he ran. And for the curious Touka, she ran to catch on with it.

Touka's P.O.V

I ran as quickly as possible to catch up to that fingerprint guy. When everybody saw me run, the thing they got to do is follow me run. "Touka! What are you doing?" Felice said while running. I didn't answer. Because i saw the fingerprint guy opened a portal. _What is that?_ Suddenly, we all been sucked into the portal...

..._and our adventures begin_!

(A/N : hehehe... liked it? )


	2. The First Days In OOO

Touka's P.O.V

_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ We have been sucked by that portal! Few minutes later, i saw something... _light! At last! The end of the portal!_ But wait... where's the ground...? "_WHAT? THE PORTAL IS ENDED UP IN THE SKY? WHAT KIND OF PORTAL ENDS UP IN THE SKY?" i said _"well, this portal! I guess.." said thatha. Then Felice said "wait wait wait wait... if the portal ended up in the sky, and we're in the sky too, should we be... _falling...?" _O_O wait! That's right...

_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! First we've been sucked in a portal, now, we're falling! What could get any worse? _CRASH! We crashed into the ground. Before i passed out, i saw a shadow figure of a person... "what the..?" he said. After that, everything went dark...

_Aw shit... evreything seems so blurry..._

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP...

_h..uh..? a be..eping sound..? but... how come..? _ i opened my eyes. I saw someone.. she said,"hello.. how are you? Feeling any better?". "uh.. fine i guess.. Ah! My friends!" i tried to stand up, but she said, "No! Your condition is very bad now... just... take a rest for a couple of days and you'll be standing up in no time" she said. "f—fine..." then, i closed my eyes.

_Hoooaammm! _I wake up and saw my friends are all gone. "what?!where are them?". "oh! Your finally awake!" said someone. "hey! Your the girl that i saw earlier!" i said. "that's right! And.. your friends are over there.." she pointed at a door. "i'll be there just a minute". I entered the room. I saw everyone there. Everyone was like, "TOUKA!" everyone has expecting me. "i'm back! Sorry for waiting so long. By the way, i haven't say my name, right? My name is Princess Bubblegum". "i called Finn and Jake to take you for a quick tour in the land of ooo. They also going to help you building a home here..."she said. "wait... you mean were stuck in here forever?!" Dinda shouted. "well, yes..." PB said.

Few hours later...

"hah... and thats all of it..!" Finn said. We're done making me and my friends treehouse. And our house is next to Finn and Jake! "sooooo... we'll see you tommorow then!" Finn said while waving his arms. We wave back, then came inside our treehouse. We go to our rooms and slept. _See ya tommorow!_

The next day

_mmm...? sniff,sniff... something smells good... better check it out! _I ran downstairs and saw Queentha, Felice, Dinda and Divany makin' breakfast. _5 Am in the morning? Really? _ "mornin'!" i said. "wanna eat?" Queentha said. "sure.." i said. Few minutes later... the boys showed up. Already makin' breakfast?" Hito said. "yep!" Felice said. "i'm done eating! I'll be back!" i said. "where are you going?" Divany ask. "i'm gonna practice with Finn and Jake!"

"welcome to our not so military practice field!" Jake said. "for our first traning, stop that monster!"

...

"hah...hah..hah... that's really tiring. How can you kill that thing?" Finn ask. "well, you don't kill it, you stop it! See? You see that big 'OFF' button near its foot?" i said. "yeah, so what?" Finn said. "you push it and... done!" i said. Then, the monsters all been shut down by meh. Cool (~-w-)~

(A/N : argghhh! Sorry for short chapters! n" )


End file.
